


Watching the Clock

by lasairfhiona



Series: FF100 - Voyage [6]
Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee waits for the Admiral's return</p><p>prompt:hours</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching the Clock

Lee watched the clock and watched as the minutes turned to an hour and one hour bled into another. The Admiral had been due to check in thirty minutes ago. He didn't have to ask Sparks if there had been word. He just looked at the radioman and saw the shake of his head. 

"We'll give him another hour and then send out a search party," Lee instructed, walking out of the control room and into the observation nose. He wouldn't do any of them any good breathing down their necks over something they didn't have any control over either.


End file.
